World Domination
by Anime Rebirth
Summary: Good Lord, The Bonkuras come up with a doozy this time o


_**Ladies and Gentlemen….. THE BONKURAS!!!!!!**_

_**Tomo: I think he enjoys tormenting us more than Kaorin sometimes.**_

_**Kagura: Do we at least get paid or something?**_

_**Osaka: I like balls.**_

_**Tomo & Kagura: QUIET OSAKA!!!!!!!! **_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Azumanga Daioh is not mine it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**_

_**World Domination**_

_**By Anime Rebirth**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Tomo Takino, Ayumu Kasuga other wise known as Osaka, and Kagura who nobody seems to know what her first name is, together they are known as the bonkura's. Alone, they were pretty scary, but together, well DAMN, they're dangerous. They were sitting on a bench near a bus stop discussing what their plans for the day would be.

"We could go to the gym and work out." Kagura suggested.

"Nah, sounds like to much work." Tomo answered.

"How about we go and see the cute pandas at the zoo." suggested Osaka.

"No way, to… 'cutsey'." Kagura responded.

Tomo just thought for a few seconds. "Hey I got it." she quickly said. "Let's take over the world." she said.

"Nani?" Osaka and Kagura said in unison.

"Well think about it, right now we have a lot a free time with golden week coming up, it's the perfect opportunity for us to dominate this planet." Tomo told them.

"Well I guess it's all right, just as long as I'm home before my curfew." Osaka explained.

"Hold on Tomo." Kagura started. "Just how are we supposed to take over the world anyway?"

"Geez Kagura, do I have to think of everything, we just use the…. Chiyo factor." she said.

"Chiyo factor?" Osaka said as she quickly paid attention.

"Yeah, we get Chiyo, have her talk to a world leader, and then while he or she is distracted by her cuteness, we bonk him or her on the head with a shovel and then we take over that country."

"Wow that actually sounds like a good idea." Kagura responded. "But which country should we take over first?" she asked.

"Canada." Osaka suggested.

"Why Canada?" Tomo asked.

"Well they have a maple leaf on their flag, so that means they gotta have the best maple syrup in the world, and I would like to have the best syrup for my pancakes." Osaka said as she closed her eyes and smiled.

Tomo and Kagura just stared at the Osaken girl. "BRILLIANT!!!!!" they both said in unison.

"After that we should take over Australia." Kagura said. "So we could put a stop to the sick way they play with dolls."

Tomo just stared at her. ""Well how do they play with them?" she asked.

"I don't know, but they're always talking about putting some shrimp on a Barbie." she explained.

"Gross." Tomo said.

"That just sounds nasty." Osaka said as she covered her mouth an appeared to want to throw up.

"Anyway, I think we should take over Mexico next." Tomo suggested.

"Cool, because I could sure go for some Mexican Food right now." Kagura said as she smacked her lips.

"NO YOU CAN'T TAKE OVER MEXICO!!!!!" Osaka screamed.

"And why not?" Tomo and Kagura said in unison.

"Because I don't like spicy food." Osaka responded as she frowned.

"Fine I guess we'll take over America then, their current president has the same mentality as you anyway." Tomo responded.

(The Bonkuras freeze in place as Kaorin walks out)

Kaorin: The comments and views expressed by the Bonkuras is in no way affiliated with Kiyohiko Azuma, Azumanga Daioh, Anime Rebirth, or any of the other Azu-Girls, because in reality the Bonkuras are just a bunch of Baka's. We now return you to your normally scheduled fanfic.

(Kaorin quickly leaves and the fic continues)

"Okay then, the first Country we should take over then is this one." Tomo said.

"Makes sense to us." Kagura and Osaka responded.

"Now let's go get Chiyo-Chan, and start our world domination." Tomo said as she pumped her fist in the air.

"WORLD DOMINATION" The other two Bonkuras said as they started to march down the street to Chiyo's house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chiyo was at her house along with Miruchi and Yuka. It was then that she heard the front gate buzzer go off and Chiyo quickly went to answer it.

"Yes?" Chiyo said as she started into the monitor and then sweat dropped. "Oh God it's them." she thought.

"_Yo Chiyo-Chan, we wanna take over the world and we need your cuteness to accomplish it." _Tomo said from the monitor.

Chiyo just sighed. "Tomo-san, you cannot take over the world, you three would be arrested before you'd even reach a world leader."

"_Come on Chiyo-chan, all we need is you and some shovels and we got it made in the shade." _Tomo responded.

"Good day." Chiyo said as she turned off the monitor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well my fellow Bonkura's it loosk like we're on our own on this one." Tomo responded. "But we will not be defeated." Tomo said as she pumped her fist in the air.

"WORLD DOMINATION" Kagura and Osaka said as they also pumped their fists in the air.

"TO THE EMPEROR'S PALACE!!!!!" Tomo screamed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So who was that Chiyo-chan?" Yuka asked.

"Nobody." Chiyo responded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time passed, Chiyo, Miruchi and Yuka were watching TV. Suddenly a special report came on.

"_It appears that there was an incident today at the Emperor's palace today, as three young girls carrying shovels tried to make there way in shouting… "For World Domination" over and over again." _A reporter on TV said. _"At the moment no one knows the girl's identities, but authorities have taken them into custody for questioning."_

Chiyo's eyes grew wide as she sweat dropped.

"Hey Chiyo-Chan, aren't those some of your classmates?" Miruchi asked.

Chiyo slowly turned to her two friends and gave a nervous but innocent smile. "I have never seen them before in my life." She responded. "So, who want's some tea?"

**_THAT'S THE END!!!!!!_**

**_Yeah, not my best effort but at least it helped clear my mind a bit. So until then, take care…..AR_**

_'**TILL NEXT TIME!!!!!**_


End file.
